Affirmation of Vows
by lilyflower42
Summary: This is what happens when Edward doesn't return in New Moon. Years larer, he finds Bella and Jacob happily married. Edward returns to Forks High School only to fall in love with Bella's daughter, Nessie.
1. Prolouge

**AN: This is an idea I have for a fanfic. This is sort of a epilogue/prologue thing. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, etc.**

Two couple stood side by side: Mother, father, daughter, and husband. The women wear dresses, and their hair styled expertly by Alice and Rosalie. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme look on proudly. The men are dressed neatly and wear smiles the shine in the church. They are reaffirming their wedding vows, together, happy once and for all. Jacob and Bella step forward together. They make their vows and husband and wife. Nessie and Edward do the same. Mr. Jacob Black, Mrs. Bella Black, Mr. Edward Cullen, and Mrs. Nessie Cullen are happy couples, in a happy family of Blacks and Cullens.

This is the story of Jacob and Bella falling in love and how their child, Vanessa Black, married the vampire Edward Cullen. Their marriages, adventures in high school, and bitter reunions, shall change everyone forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: The first chapter of the story is about Bella and Jacob getting married. The next ones will be about Edward and Nessie. There will be more of these.**

**Jacob POV**

She was my Bella. I held her close, kissing her gently in her sleep, so she would never forget that. I was to one who healed her and cared for her. She was my wife. We were on our honeymoon, the first night. Our wedding had gone perfectly. No surprise visits from the vampire who had broken Bella's heart. She was mine.

"I love you, Bells."

"Love you more, Jake," she murmured in her sleep.

_Flashback_

_Jacob stood at the altar, Seth, Embry, and Quil were standing by his side. They were his groom's men. Jacob's father, Bella's parents, the rest of the pack, and their families were in their seats. Angela was Bella's only bride's maid, she was standing on the other side of the altar, across from the groom._

_Renee called over her shoulder, "Bella is almost ready."_

_Jacob smiled, he was about to become a happy husband._

_Bella entered the little chapel, in the traditional white dress. (__**AN: This is a link to a picture of the dress .edu/catray/Wedding%20Dress%. )**_

_Bella walked down the aisle on Charlie's arm. Renee started crying as Bella walked past. Bella had eyes only for the groom and him for her. Charlie kissed Bella's check and took his seat. _

_Bella and Jacob exchanged vows and the service ended with the words: "You may kiss the bride."_

_Jacob kissed Bella gently. They were married. _

_End of Flashback_

**Bella POV**

I woke up around 10 am, because Jacob and I hadn't actually fallen asleep until late last night or early this morning. I didn't notice the tears cascading down my checks until Jacob came over, sat me on his lap and rocked me gently.

"Bella, Bella," he hummed quietly. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. My imagination got away with me. I had nightmare," I confessed.

"Mrs. Black, I'll take care of you," my wonderful husband promise.

"I know you will," I told him as he exited the room, so he could finish making breakfast.

Still somewhere inside me remembered my dreams of becoming Mrs. Cullen. I wanted that other dream to. He took it away from me. I tried not to think of him or ever say his name. I wish he knew that I wasn't hurting inside anymore.

"I wish Edward nothing, but happiness," I whispered, before Jacob could return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 Years Later**

"Vanessa Black, welcome to the world!" Jacob said, cuddling the little girl in his arms.

"Come here, sweetie," Bella said, "Come here. Come, my little Nessie." Jacob handed Bella the baby, but stayed by her side.

**A/N: What did you think? Did you like Bella's wedding dress? Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**14 Years Later**

"Nessie, I can't believe it," Bella said, holding her daughter close. "You're fourteen. You're going to high school and then college. You aren't allowed to get any older."

"Mom," Nessie said in a calming voice, "it's okay."

"Come on high schooler. It's time for open house," Jacob said, cheerfully. "School starts in a week, don't you want to see your friends before that?"

"My friends are all werewolves and go to school on the rez," Nessie complained. Her best friend was Seth's daughter, Leah. She was as happy and easygoing as Seth was. Leah wasn't a werewolf, but Nessie and Leah both were possible new werewolves.

"You get to go to my old school: Forks High," Bella said, pretending that this was a great honor.

Nessie started giggling. "Thanks, Mom." Nessie was actually shy, like her Mom.

**At Forks High**

"Welcome to your new school!" Jake said as they pulled into the parking lot. The school had not changed a lot since Bella had attended. It was still small, rainy, and wet. Even the last names of the students were the same: Newton, Weber, Crowley, and _Cullen_. "Bella, look at who's here."

The Cullens had been generally forgotten, so they felt it safe to return. Edward would have never agreed if he knew Bella still lived in Forks.

"This way," Bella called, distracting Nessie from noticing the new students. "We're supposed to go to the administrative building to get your schedule."

"Why are we getting it so early?" Jacob asked. "It's not like she has classes."

"Everyone goes from room to room, so they learn their way around and see who is in each class with them. We'll spend 15 minutes in each room and then the bell will ring and we change classes." Nessie explained to her father.

"Great, I'm back in high school," he complained.

" 'First period-Spanish' " Bella read from the schedule Ms. Cope handed her. Bella led the way to the class. The teacher had all of the students say their names and then she lectured on her expectations. All of the other classes were much the same.

In Math, Nessie sat by a girl who seemed nice. Her name was Alice. Bella left the room, looking sad, when she saw Alice and Jacob followed. Alice's parents weren't their either.

"Can I see you schedule?" Alice asked when the teacher finished talking.

"Sure," Nessie said handing her the piece of paper. "I think I have science next. What about you?"

"English," answered Alice. "You have science with my brother. We have gym together last period. At least I know someone in two of my classes."

The bell rang then, but Bella and Jacob still had not returned.

"Alice, which way is science?" Nessie asked.

"That way," she said, pointing.

"Thanks. Bye, Alice! See you Monday," Nessie said, turning the way Alice indicated.

"Wait! Nessie," Alice called. "Will you eat lunch with my family and I?"

"Okay. I'd like that. Thanks," Nessie answered truthfully.

"Bye," said Alice, waving as she walked to English.

Nessie hurried to science, afraid of being late and getting lost. She looked around for her parents, but they were still nowhere to be found. _I'll go to the car after science_ she decided.

Nessie entered the science room. She was one of the last in, but no one was sitting down.

"I'm assigning lab partners," the teacher called. "I'm just going down the attendance list. It's in alphabetical order. First table is Black and Cullen, since there are no "A" last names. Please sit down when I call your name."

Nessie went over to her seat and sat down. The boy in the seat next to her had reddish brown hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, like her mother. Nessie had inherited her appearance from her dad. The boy smiled at her and said. "You met my sister Alice in math. My name is Edward Cullen."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The First Day of School**

Nessie entered the car with her father. She smiled, nervously.

"Well, sweetie, you're a high schooler," Jacob said, pulling the car out of the driveway and started the short way to the school. "Don't you want to see your new friends, Alice and her family?"

Nessie had complained to her parents about the disappearance. Once she forgave them, they demanded to know everything they had missed. She told them about Alice, her invitation, and her assigned lab partner in biology. Her Mom's smile seemed forced when she mentions her lab partner.

"Sure, Dad. I'm just a bit nervous," Nessie admitted.

"Don't worry. You're a great girl. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend." Her Dad said to cheer her up.

"Thanks," Nessie said. They sat in silence, because they were only a minute from the school parking lot. "Bye, Dad."

"Love you, Nessie," he called after her.

Nessie felt out of place. Friends greeted on another with smiles, hugs, and greetings. She knew no one there, until she saw Alice waving to her from inside her Spanish room.

"Hi, Alice, I didn't know you were in this class," Nessie said.

"My schedule changed. They confused me with another student. They gave me classes for an older student. We have more classes together." Alice explained.

"Really?" Nessie inquired, happily. "How many classes do we have together?" She and Alice both pulled out schedules.

"All classes, except for your biology class that you have with Edward and you English class," Alice answered.

"I'm glad. It's nice having one friendly face," Nessie said.

Class started then and all of the teachers had the students taking placements tests or listening to lectures on what topics they were going to study. Alice and Nessie had no chance to talk, until they went their separate ways.

"I'll see you at lunch," Alice called.

Nessie headed toward the biology. _At least I know Edward_, she thought glumly. She entered the room and went to the black lab table. Edward was already sitting there. Nessie joined him there.

The teacher began explaining what we would be studying and Nessie listened intently. She was a good student, so nothing seemed to challenging. Edward also was paying attention. They didn't talk, even when the teacher let them all socialize.

"Go ahead to lunch, students," the teacher said, dismissing them from class.

Nessie hurried out the door, Edward at her side.

"Hi," she murmured out of politeness.

"Hello, Nessie," was his only response. "Alice wants you to come sit with her," Edward reminded me.

Nessie entered the lunch room and bought only a slice of pizza and a drink. She was still too nervous to be hungry, so Nessie didn't want even that much. Edward led her to Alice and his other siblings. He sat down near his brothers.

Alice hugged Nessie, saying, "Sit down, Nessie. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Nessie sat down, and smiled at the tall, blonde girl she sat across from.

"I'm Rosalie," the girl said, "This is Jasper, and Emmett." She pointed to the two boys by Edward.

"We're all adopted siblings. Our Dad works as a doctor at the hospital," Alice explained.

They all talked, contentedly for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, Alice and Rosalie hugged Nessie. Nessie turned and went to her one class without Alice or one of her siblings.

Nessie walked into her English class and gasped. Rosalie was practically sitting on Emmett's lap and kissing his check. Jasper sat next to them, rolling his eyes.

"Nessie's here," he interrupted. "Stop it, the teacher is starting to stare."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled.

Rosalie came to sit by Nessie, since Emmett refused to move.

"Wow, I don't have a single class without a Cullen sibling in it," Nessie told them.

They couldn't continue their conversation, since the lesson started. When the bell rang, they all walked to gym together, having discovered every Cullen had gym last period.

Nessie hurried to Alice's side. Rosalie followed.

"We're best friends now aren't we?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and Nessie needed only to smile their response.

**AN: So what do you think? Please, review and tell me! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Just so you all know this chapter is going to be about school and getting to know the Cullens. The fifth chapter is all of the girls having a sleepover. The sixth is Nessie "disappearing" for a week and then returning. The seventh is when Nessie and Edward start dating. Then, I will have the Epilogue. The End! Does that sound good for everybody?**

Nessie went to school the next day looking forward to seeing all the Cullens, especially Alice and Rosalie. They had become best friends in a matter of days.

"Hurry up, Daddy. I want to go to school," Nessie called to her father.

"That is a sentence I never thought I would hear you say," Bella replied, walking down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and said, "I'll drive you to school today. Your Dad has a meeting down at the reservation."

"Thanks, Mom," Nessie answered.

"You have to tell me about all your friends," Bella exclaimed as she drove Nessie to school.

"Alice and Rosalie are so nice. I have most of my classes with Alice. I've have gym with all of her siblings. Biology is with Edward, and I have English with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper," Nessie listed.

"Aren't you lucky?" Bella said pulling into the school parking lot. "Love you, sweetie. Have a good day!"

"Bye, Mom," Nessie said, getting out of the car. She waved as her Mom drove away. She saw Alice and Rosalie then, and hurried to her friends' side.

"Nessie! Guess what?" Alice asked with considerably excitement.

"What is it, Alice?" Nessie said.

"You're coming home with us on Friday. Our parents called your Mom and she said it was fine. You get to sleep over," Rosalie interrupted, with a smile.

"Really?" Nessie asked.

"Won't it be fun? We'll play games and talk. As long as we aren't too loud, Mom and Dad don't really care how late we stay up," Alice told Nessie.

The bell rang, breaking up their planning session and sent them hurrying to class. Alice and Nessie walked together, talking about the classes they liked.

"Rosalie said you were in English class with them." Alice informed Nessie.

"Yep," Nessie replied.

"I'm sure that was quite a sight," Alice said.

"It surprised me. That's all," Nessie said.

"We should have warned you. They are dating. So are Jasper and I," Alice apologized.

"It's fine." Nessie told her.

Nessie and Alice were kept busy in class without another chance to talk before lunch, where they met up with the rest of the Cullens. Nessie got her lunch and walked over to the same table.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" she asked, seeing that no one had touched their food.

"No. Not really," Jasper said, pushing aside his plate.

"Cafeteria food stinks," Emmet agreed.

"Well, I'm hungry," Nessie said.

The girls talked nonstop about the sleepover. The boys wanted to be included if they played Truth or Dare. They said that their father was talking them on a hiking trip, so that they didn't bother the girls too much.

After biology, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Nessie walked to English class together. Rosalie and Emmett apologized for being so rude during their first class.

"Its fine," Nessie assured them.

"I've have an idea!" Emmett said, after a few minutes. "At the dance in a month, Nessie should go with Edward, because Rose and I will go together, and so will Alice and Jasper. We're all going, but Nessie will need a dance partner." Emmett looked very proud of his suggestion and didn't notice Nessie blushing.

"I'm not sure if Edward wants to go with me," Nessie said, as an excuse.

"Don't worry, Jasper and I will convince him," Emmett smiled widely.

And with that ending comment, class started.

**A/N: So what did you all think? I know it's not as good as some of the others, but the next chapter should be longer and more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday, school was out, and Nessie was looking at Alice expectantly.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sheesh, Ness. Give me a minute to grab my backpack," Alice complained.

"I'm excited," Nessie told her, as they walked out of the gym. Rosalie met them by the door.

"The boys are in the car," Rosalie told them. She pointed to a silver Volvo, the most expensive car in the entire parking lot, including the ones driven by teachers.

"Wow!" Nessie exclaimed. Jacob loved cars and that trait was passed on to his only child.

"You like cars?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," Nessie said.

"Just wait until you see the rest of the cars," Emmett bragged.

"Show her when we get home," Alice commanded, "then you boys are leaving and giving us some peace and quiet."

"Emmett is the one being loud, don't punish us," Edward protested.

"You want to stay and get you nails painted?" Alice asked.

"No," Edward sighed in defeat.

Edward drove quickly. He was older than the others and already had his license, even though he was in the same grade as the others. They reached the Cullen home in a matter of minutes.

Nessie grabbed her bag from the trunk and walked to the house with the others, after admiring Alice's Porsche, Emmett's jeep, and Rosalie's convertible.

"Come meet our parents," Alice called.

"Sure, where should I put my stuff?" She answered.

"Just leave it there. We can get it later," Alice said.

Her parents walked down the stairs, then.

"Hello, Nessie," her father called.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," Nessie greeted him.

"Please call me Carlisle," he told her.

"Hello, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home," her mother said, kindly. "We ordering Chinese is that okay?" She asked.

"That would be great," Nessie said. "Is it okay with you guys?" She asked the others.

"Sure," Rosalie and Alice called back.

"Carlisle and the boys are going to eat on their hiking trip," Esme informed Nessie.

"Nessie, come on, let's go upstairs. Rosalie and I want to get all dressed up. We'll pretend we are going somewhere fancy. We have dresses, and make-up," Alice said.

"That sounds like fun," Nessie answered, truthfully. In this way, Nessie was very unlike Bella.

"Then, hurry up," Rosalie called. "The boys left already. We need to finish before they get back and surprise them. Then, we'll do Truth or Dare with them."

"What are we going to wear?" Nessie asked coming up the stairs.

In the end, the girls were only able to paint their nails before dinner with Esme. Esme said she had to work, soon she went back upstairs. Rosalie and Alice were so busy chattering away that they didn't touch their food. Nessie didn't comment, afraid of being rude.

"Nessie, put on the dress," Rosalie commanded. She was wearing a blue gown, that was strapless and was decorated in sequins. It touched the floor as Rosalie glided toward Nessie, angrily.

(**A/N: Paste this is the address bar to see Rosalie's dress ****./126/367045590_**** )**

Alice wore a purple gown. It had thin straps and she wore a lighter purple, silk scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her black hair and gown brought attention to her face and made her already elegant frame appear stunning. Both, she and Rosalie had expertly done their hair and make-up in minutes.

**(This is Alice's dress. ****./3191/2581137747_**** )**

Alice did Nessie's hair and make-up, while Rosalie searched for a suitable dress.

"I'm not wearing that," Nessie protested. "I thought we were playing a game when the boys get back."

"We are," Rosalie assured her. "Alice will go first and dare the boys to get dressed up and dance with us. Alice already has the outfits. Then, we'll put on our PJ's and play Truth or Dare with them."

"Fine," Nessie said, finally. She put on the dress, sighing. It was long and pink. Sequins decorated the top of the dress near a bow. It was strapless, too. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her dress fit perfects, and shimmered and sparkled in the light. **(Nessie's dress. ****.?filename=.com/_**** )**

"Let's go. Esme wants to take pictures before the boys get home," Alice said, pulling Nessie downstairs.

Esme took a lot of pictures. "I'll take some of the boys later if I can. They might not agree. I'll send Alice with all of the pictures to school. I'm sure you'll want them, Nessie"

"Thanks," Nessie said.

"Hurry upstairs," Esme warned. "The boys will be here soon. I'll set up some music and decorations in the front room. I called Carlisle on his cell phone. He'll take the boys in the back door and they'll go upstairs to meet you all."

The girls all went upstairs and pulled chairs into a circle. They couldn't sit on the floor in their dresses. It was too hard. They heard a door slam and male voices.

"Go upstairs. Esme and the girls set up a surprise for you all. It's part of the Truth of Dare game," Carlisle told the boys, shooing them up the stairs.

The girls stood together at the top of the stairs and made quite a stunning threesome. Emmett went to Rosalie's side hugged her. Alice leaned contentedly into Jasper's chest. And Edward and Nessie were left standing awkwardly beside each other.

They all sat down as Emmett, called, "Let the games begin!"

"My turn first," Alice said, returning to reality.

"Sure," Emmett said with a confident grin.

Alice smiled, and Emmett gulped re-thinking his words. "Edward and Jasper have to agree to do it with you." Both boys nodded. "Put on these tuxedos and come dance with us. We're waiting for you downstairs."

Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie glided gracefully down the stairs. The front room was gorgeous. Esme had put on classical music, candles were lit, and flowers and bows decorated the walls and furniture.

"Esme, it's perfect," Rosalie told her mother.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said.

The boys walked down the stairs, looking uncomfortable. Emmett took Rosalie's hand, Jasper took Alice's, and Edward took Nessie's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked.

"Of course," Nessie answered. Edward and Nessie twirled around the room, like the others, and just as gracefully. The dance ended too soon, so no one stopped. They continued gliding together. The dresses and tuxedos, music, and decorations made everything seem magical, like a fairytale.

The music stopped and Esme said they had to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

"Can we still play Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

"For a little while," Esme answered, "put on you PJs first, though."

They all trooped upstairs: the boys to one room, the girls to another. Pulling clips and ties from their hair, and washing their faces, the girls transformed back to their normal selves. They put on PJs and went to the hallway to find the boys.

"Let's play in Carlisle and Esme's room. It's biggest," Edward suggested. They all agreed.

"So we get to bed on time," Jasper said, "we should all go once. Alice already went, so she can't go again. Sorry, love," he told her.

"Its fine," Alice said, "I'm sure the others have something awesome planned."

"I do," Rosalie promised.

"I want to go first," Emmett called, interrupting her.

"Sure, go ahead," Alice agreed.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," answered Jasper, confidently.

"Okay," said Emmett. "I dare you to call anyone on the phone, other than Alice, and ask them out on a date."

"Fine," said Jasper, "I'm not going on the date though. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and turned on the speaker. "Mom? Hi Esme, do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Jasper, we already ate dinner," she protested.

"Sorry. Emmett dared me to ask someone to dinner," Jasper explained.

"In that case, here's a new rule. You can't bother anyone other than the people currently playing."

"Sure, bye," Jasper said, hanging up.

"No fair," Emmett protested.

"Was too," Jasper disagreed. "My turn. Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Go put on your dress again and come sit with me for the rest of the game. You looked so beautiful earlier," he commanded.

Alice was there and back in record time, and sat leaning against Jasper. He played with her hair as she chose who to pick.

"Edward," Alice said, finally.

"Truth," he answered. "Alice, I'm sorry, but you dare scare people."

"I didn't mean for Emmett to break Esme's vase," she protested.

"Your question?" he interrupted.

"Edward, do you like someone in this room? Don't say who it is." Alice said.

"Yes," he answered shortly, "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, giving Nessie a curious look while Edward thought.

"I dare you to destroy Emmett's jeep," Edward said, "not permanently, just enough to make him angry."

"Fine," Rosalie said, sulking down stairs. She hated when Emmett was angry, but Emmett would probably be angrier at Edward, than Rosalie.

The others heard a banging, crashing, and then a final clang of medal. Rosalie hurried into the room, "Sorry, Em. I'll fix it tomorrow, promise."

Nessie knew she would be next, and fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"Nessie, you seem to be my victim. You have to kiss Edward, before midnight tonight," Rosalie announced.

"What?" she blurted out.

"Okay, Ness, it's your turn," Alice interrupted. "I'm sure she'll do it later," she told Rosalie. "Trust me." There was a knowing gleam in her eyes, like she truly knew the future.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Nessie asked, without meeting his eyes.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to answer truthfully to the next question I ask," Nessie instructed.

"That's not fair," Jasper protested.

"I'll answer," Edward promised, ignoring his brother.

"Who are you all? The boys' eyes changed color. You never seem to eat. Your skin is cold and so pale," Nessie listed. She compared her sun tanned brown to Rosalie's perfect white. "Alice seems to know what is going to happen, and there is something about Edward and Jasper too."

"We are vampires," Edward informed her, "your cold ones."

"You are talented," Nessie realized.

"Yes," Edward said, "I can read minds, Jasper can control emotions, and you were right about Alice."

"You are different, though," Nessie said aloud, continuing with her previous train of thought. "The treaty, you hunt animals."

"It's true," Edward said. The other vampires hand left and Nessie was completely alone with Edward Cullen.

She became instantly nervous, but not out of fear. And of longing for the one person she could not have.

"There's more?" she guessed, ignoring the emotion roaring through her brain.

"Yes, your mother is more. I loved her once; at least I thought I did. I wanted to protect her. I didn't know it was you I loved," Edward admitted.

"You love me?" Nessie asked without thinking.

"Of course. You love me, too," he tapped his forehead with a smile.

"Now for Rosalie's dare," she hinted.

"With pleasure," Edward said.

The leaned toward each other and entered a moment of perfect heaven.

**A/N: So what did you think? This was my longest chapter yet and I want to know what you think. Please review, because I'm not Edward.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mom, Dad," Nessie called, unlocking the front door. "I'm home. The Cullens just dropped me off."

Nessie was still in shock about the Cullens being vampires and figuring out she was in love with Edward.

"Guess what happened?" She gushed the moment she saw her mom. "Edward asked me on a date! Just the two of us are going out to dinner next Friday. I told him yes, is that okay?" She asked, remembering she should ask permission.

"Edward Cullen?" Jacob demanded, coming done the stairs.

"The one and only," Nessie said.

"Nessie, don't be smart with me. Remember the treaty? It's true. He was the one who hurt your mother," Jacob told her.

"I know they're vampires. It doesn't matter. Edward didn't hurt mom. They just broke up. It happens all the time. You could say its part of life," Nessie told him. Alice had warned her in the car ride over all her parent's intent.

"Nessie, honey, he broke my heart. I loved him more than anything else in the world. I was ready to do anything to be his wife. It wasn't right," Bella protested.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. I'm not you," Nessie replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella said.

"Nessie!" Jacob called.

"Leave me alone!" she practically screamed.

Her body shook and a hot, painful anger washed over her. She was no longer herself. Her body was no longer her's, but she didn't care. She ran out the door and into the peaceful, green woods. She was safe now.

But she wasn't alone. The wolves descended, surrounding her. Their colors varied from chocolate brown to midnight black. Their thoughts entered her mind.

"Welcome, Nessie," said Sam.

"You're a werewolf girl now, too," Leah said, jokingly.

"One of the pack," Embry commented.

"Stop being so solemn," Seth said, "We're scaring her."

"I'm a werewolf?" Nessie said, despair crowding out what was once anger. "What will Edward think?" was Nessie's only thought.

"A bloodsucker's your boyfriend?" Quil asked.

"Yes," Nessie said. "Why bother hiding it? You're going to figure it out eventually," Nessie said. The thoughts of her night with Edward filled her mind. They stayed together, talking and kissing late into the night. It was close to 2 am in the morning before she fell asleep in Alice's room.

"To much information," Leah complained. Most of the wolves seemed to be in agreement.

"What will Edward think?" Nessie mourned. One by one each wolf left her alone with her thoughts.

***

Monday came again and Nessie was being driven to school by her dad.

"Sorry about freaking out so much this weekend," she apologized.

"Your mom and I knew it was going to happen eventually," Jacob told her.

All Nessie could think about what she would tell Edward and his family. _Alice and Rosalie_, she inwardly groaned.

"It'll all work out, kiddo," Jacob promised.

She was early to school as planned, and so were the Cullens.

"I need to tell you all something. Remember the treaty you signed with the Quiletes?" She asked.

"Let me guess. You're a werewolf now?" Emmett joked.

"Yes."

"What an odd pair we'll make," Edward said. "A vampire and a werewolf."

"You still love me?" She asked, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"Forever and for always," he promised, kissing her check.

"Of course!" Alice said, while Rosalie hugged her.

And five vampire and one werewolf walked to class.


	8. Author's Note

Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is divided into 3 sections. The first is Edward and Nessie's first date. The second is prom. And the third is Edward proposing. There will only be one more chapter after this- the wedding.**

That **was** my plan, but I don't know anything else about what I want to write. Simply put, I have Writer's Block. I don't think I'll be adding to this story for a while, if ever. If you have any suggestions for this story, please Review or PM me. Thanks for reading everything up to this. I might do a couple of One-Shots for other books, or a longer story. Thanks and sorry for ending it like this.

-Lilyflower42


End file.
